If Naraku Never Was
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: What would happen if Naraku never exisited, and Onigumo stayed himself? Well here are my thoughts! If you dont like Kikyo  DON'T read! This is especially for all you Kikyo fans out there! :D enjoy :D
1. Prologue

**Hey. This fanfic is what I think would have happened if Naraku didn't mess with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and if Kikyo didn't pin Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree and if he did use the Shikon No Tama to turn human. And by the way, since this is in the past, you have to remember Kaede is a kid in this story. If you don't like Kikyo at all ****DON'T**** read! Ok hope you like it, I wrote this especially for those Kikyo fans out there. This will probably be a really short chapter just so you know, but I'll make the next one longer.… Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kikyo would be a bit more understanding.**

**Behind the Laptop**

**AnimegirlTohru: You ready Kikyo? I finally understand you! :D**

**Kikyo: ...**

**AnimegirlTohru: Ha ha thought you would be happy! **

**Kikyo: *Thank you, someone understands me now…***

***Inuyasha appears***

**AnimegirlTohru: Hey Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: *sigh* *this girl is nuts…***

**AnimegirlTohru: I heard that!**

**Inuyasha: …**

**Kikyo: *laughs***

**AnimegirlTohru: Ok enough, lets get started!**

**Kikyo's POV**

Hmm Inuyasha is a little late, he must've overslept… I thought.

About a moment later he appeared.

"I am ready to use the Shikon No Tama to become human," Inuyasha said.

"Here, thank you Inuyasha…" I said slowly handing him the jewel feeling slightly guilty of asking him to do this…

He wished upon the jewel… His hair turned a dark midnight black, and his fangs and claws disappeared. He was now human. After the jewel disappeared he embraced me.

"Kikyo… I love you…" Inuyasha said

I hugged him back. "Even after I asked you such a selfish favor so I could be free?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't care, I just want to be with you… Will you live with me?"

I blushed, his aura felt different, it felt more gentle, and loving, no mistrust…

"Yes," I answered looking him in the eye.

He embraced me once more, he gently held my face, drawing closer, and kissed me. I kissed back. I could feel the emotion, something I barely ever experienced…

**Kaede's POV**

I always knew there was something between them… It's still interesting, Sister Kikyo always seemed so serious, I never suspected it… I thought to myself.

"Are you spying on your sister?" one of the other younger girls from the village named Tori asked.

"Uh no… I wanted to ask her when would my next archery lesson was…" I replied quickly.

"Oh… Whatever," Tori replied.

"Why are ye here anyway? If your under 10 you're supposed to stay in the village area if you don't have someone with you."

"Ok fine…"

I walked Tori back to the village, keeping quiet.

**Oh… Turned out shorter then I thought… Well it is only the prologue so oh well. Please review and if anyone has ideas for the next chapter or later in the story please tell me! Domo Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 1 Taro

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! I will be a slow updater on all my stories because I'm so busy with school, German, marching band, piano lessons, and bowling… lol, I am one busy chick! :D This chapter does contain fluff! :D I might write this chapter as a oneshot with Inuyasha and Kagome sometime. :D And FYI this is the next day in the story. By the way, Broadway Babe did help me a bit with this Behind the Laptop Scene. Arigato!**

**Broadway Babe WA, thanks again for reviewing and helping me with my stories! Your awesome! :D Domo Arigato!**

**Behind the Laptop**

**AnimegirlTohru: Ok everyone lets do star jumps! **

**Kikyo: What?**

**AnimegirlTohru: *jumps around wildly* Come on do it! You know you want to! Inuyasha does too even though he's not here!**

**Person in audience: Um, no offense, but that kind of sounds wrong…**

**Kikyo: *totally confused* Uh…**

**AnimegirlTohru: It's nothing! *sweat drop* *That didn't come out right… At least Inuyasha isn't here right now…***

**Apparently the person in the audience was Broadway Babe WA…**

***Inuyasha appears***

***Everyone, including audience falls silent***

***AnimegirlTohru's phone goes off with a text and she reads it***

**Broadway Babe WA: "Hey, I think it'd be a good idea to start the story before things get weirder.."**

**AnimegirlTohru: Ok lets get started with the-**

**Inuyasha: Did I miss something?**

**AnimegirlTohru: *fast voice* No! Just shut up and I'll start the darn story! Wait a second, your not in this scene yet! Out! *points to door, rather agitated.***

**Inuyasha: Fine whatever!**

**Kikyo: *sigh* *Thank goodness for that…***

**Kikyo's POV**

I was in the forest practicing my archery at the sacred tree. I heard shuffling of bushes…

"Who's there?" I asked, on guard.

A figure ran towards me… Very fast… I was ready though…

The figure stopped… It was a man. Very shady looking…

"Well hello there, what are you doing here out so late?" the man asked.

"Stay back, I have a weapon."

"I'm Taro."

He came closer…

"You have no business here! Leave at once!"

He kept approaching me… Before I could say anything he grabbed me and kissed me, there was nothing I could do, his grip was so tight… I pulled my face away and screamed as loud as I could.

"INUYASHA!"

"No one will help you now!" Taro yelled and he pushed me to the ground, I was bleeding heavily.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha came running.

"Who the heck are you and what did you do to Kikyo?"

"I am Taro."

"I don't care who you are! Don't you dare mess with her again you hear?"

"You better watch out! I'll be back…" Taro said and he ran off.

"Kikyo! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" Inuyasha held me.

I couldn't help but chuckle even though I felt pain inside. I hugged him.

"You really do care about me don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you Kikyo, you know that right?" he replied.

"Yes, I do. I love you too Inuyasha."

He kissed me, and I kissed back, then he carried me back to the village, in the beautiful moonlight…

**Well, here's the end of chapter 2! A bit of a rushed ending, but oh well. Oh and today at lunch I thought of an idea for another Kikyo fanfic. I was thinking, Kikyo doesn't really have a past, so I was thinking to make a fanfic about it. I was telling my friend Broadway Babe WA about it, and she thought it was a good idea, so I'll start making plans for it! :D Please review! Arigato!**

**I would like to thank Broadway Babe WA, Harmony101, StarPrincess999, and zecross for being my first reviewers for this story! I thought I wasn't going to get a lot on this because of the pairing switch. Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
